


Bunny Boy (and company)

by yeonibwi



Category: EXO (Band), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Baekhyun is a daddy's boy, Crack?, Hunhan are a noisy duo, Jongdae is literally minseok's wife, Krisho are flirty at each other woo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zootopia!AU, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonibwi/pseuds/yeonibwi
Summary: Junmyeon doesn't know when to stop._________________or the zootopia au that no one asked for ^^;;;;;;;;





	Bunny Boy (and company)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah!! Hi! Slight note; the characters aren't really imagined as animals here, more like hybrids (?) They are full human but they have parts that are for animal - Like junmyeon he's got bunny ears. idk man I wrote this sleep deprived

Kim Junmyeon, a bunny who finally graduated as valedictorian. His chance to zootopia had finally come true, he waved good bye to his other 200 brothers and sisters. He was more than excited, he put on his earphones and listened to some music.

_flashback  
I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid, carrot-farming dumb bunny! _

'stupid Gideon I'll show him' junmyeon thought to himself, he promised himself that he'll prove himself, not just to that stupid fox but to the whole bunny borrow.

Once he arrived he was awe struck he looked around at all the other animals walking around, he saw gazelle welcoming everyone to zootopia. He arrived his apartment with the landlady nagging him about not losing his key. He saw two kudus grumpily walking hand in hand, one was tall and had a blank face, the other looked a tad bit more grumpier but had round eyes if junmyeon wasn't in his right mind he'd say that he was a deer than a kubu. 

"Hi I'm junmyeon your new neighbor" junmyeon cheerfully waved

"Yeah we're loud" The tall one started

"Don't expect us to apologize for it" The smaller one continued. Junmyeon shut his lights and prepared for his day tomorrow.  
_______________________________

The alarm goes off at 5:30 Junmyeon turns it off and gets in his uniform, polishing his badge, he unlocks the door and grabs his key. he then looks at the fox repellent, he was pondering if he should bring it with him for safety procedures or not.

"Eh maybe not" Junmyeon leaves the room, but then A few seconds later, he had gone back in and grabbed the repellent.  
Zootopia Police Department, Inside, junmyeon's chance of being the first bunny cop had finally begun. He gleefully entered the room spotting a cheetah in the dispatcher's desk fixing his hair whilst looking into a mirror humming.

"Excuse me!" junmyeon says 

"Hm, where are you, behind the bunny boy?" The cheetah says looking for the source of the voice, junmyeon roles his eyes and points to himself. 

"Oh sorry haha, They really did hire a bunny. I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!" Junmyeon winces at the phrase and spotted his name tag 'Yoon Jeonghan'

"Ooh, uh, jeonghan is it? you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..."

"I am so sorry! Me, Yoon Jeonghan , the guy everyone thinks is just a self-conscious, sleep-deprived cop stereotyping you, oh." Jeonghan says bowing down multiple times

"That's okay, I should get to role call. So, which way do I go?" Junmyeon asks changing the topic

"Oh, bull pen's over there to the left." Jeongan replied

"Great. Thank you!" Junmyeon walks off to the bull pen as the other officers watch him in amusement.

" Aww... That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive." jeonghan says returning to his endeavors 

Junmyeon enters the room and sees a bunch of officers, most of the predator kind, conversing. He sees a lion and a polar bear arm wrestling. The polar bear pins the lion's arm down with a huge thud, surprising Junmyeon. He walks to a chair and struggles to get on, which He managed. Junmeyon looks at Officer Jung Yoonoh, a cayote.

"Officer Kim is the name! You ready to make the world a better place?" junmyeon holds out his paw for a fist bump. Officer Jung snorts and rolls his eyes, he uses his fist to push Junmyeon's fist, which pushes him and his chair a few feet away. 

"Atten-hut!" An officer catches their attention making them straighten themselves up, Chief Choi, the cape wolf chief of police enters, the other, larger officers bang their fists on the desks.

"Alright. Alright! Everybody sit." Junmyeon sits, but when he sits, only the tips of his ears are shown, so later he stands. He made some announcements and greet a happy birthday to an elephant officer, he then announced about 14 missing mammals assigning everyone but junmyeon to a case. He was given parking duty though.

" Parking duty? Seriously?" He got off his chair and called for Chief Choi's attention, who was leaving the room

"Chief? Chief Seungcheol?" Chief Choi puts on his glasses and looks down at junmyeon.

"Before you even start, no. I don't care if you were top of your class, , writing one hundred tickets a day should be easy enough. And that's Officer Choi to you." Officer Choi Leaves room, Junmyeon seems stunned, he taps his foot angrily

"A hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets. I'm gonna write two-hundred tickets! Before noon!" 

"Bam! Two-hundred tickets before noon" Junmyeon says happily, he then heard a car horn and saw a tall and tan fox, dodging a Fresh Doe truck being driven by a ram. Myeon watches the fox, slyly standing by an ice cream parlor, Jumbeaux's Café. When an elephant enters, he goes inside. Suspicious, junmyeon goes up to the parlor and peeks through the window looking for the man, but he doesn't see him.

"Where'd he go?" Junmyeon hops down and goes inside the store, In the café, the owner, is at the counter taking orders. The fox was up to something.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here" Junmyeon opens the lid off her belt to use the fox repellent.

"I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy." Junmyeon notices a little fox boy next to the tall one, in an elephant costume and sucking on a pacifier. He looks at Junmyon who was taken aback. To be honest, if out of context, junmyeon could've mistook the boy as a short teen but he was wrong.

" You want the red or the blue, pal?" The Tall fox asked his son, the boy walks up to the glass and points to the cherry jumbo pop

"Okay, come on, kid, back up. Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" The owner said venomous words as if the foxes were the most disgusting beings he ever saw in the world.

"Uh, no-no. There are, there are. It's just, my boy, this fiesty lil one, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up." the boy puts on an elephant mask and makes an elephant toot sound, his father awed at him.

"Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?" He said kissing the top of the boy's head, then ruffling it.

"Look, you probably can't read, fox,but the sign says "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone", so beat it!" The owner says angrily with that the boy fox gives a sad toot sound. At that time Junmyeon needed to step forward.

"Hello? Excuse me?"

"Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter maid." The manager annoyed souts at him.

"Actually, I'm an officer. Just had a quick question: are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream? Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation. Which is kind of a big deal. Of course I can let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a... What was it?" Junmyeon pauses to ask the father.

"A jumbo pop. Please." he replied

"A jumbo pop." Junmeyon repeats earning a toot from the boy with that the managers sighs and gave up asking for 15 dollars. Junmyeon notices the man Feeling his pockets, then becomes mildly surprised.

" Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet! Oh boy, I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me tao-ah. Thanks anyway." Junmyeon watches them leave and sighed, he slams a twenty dollar bill on the counter telling the owner to keep the change. Junmyeon and the duo walk outside the parlor, the father holds the jumbo pop that is nearly as big as himself and Junmyeon holds tao's (As he remembered) hand as they walk out.

"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back?" The man says flashing a gummy smile at him

"Oh no, my treat. It just - you know, it burns me up to see folks with such backward attitudes toward foxes. I just wanna say that you're a great dad and tall and Handsome - I mean just a... A real articulate fella." junmyeon stutters, he swore he heard the boy mutter ' they be fuckin' under his breath but no.

"Well, that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing. Officer..." The man replies awkwardly 

"Officer Kim at your service - uh Mr..." junmyeon was cut off

"Wu. Yifan Wu. Or kris but whatever" Junmyeon and Yifan shake paws; Junmyeon looks at tao

"And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything." The bunny placed a zootopia sticker on the boy and to that the boy happily toots. Yifan smiles and told his son to give the kind officer a good byee toot-toot, the boy toots twice as they left.

"Toot toot!" junmyeon laughs  
_________________________________________

Junmyeon is seen in Sahara Square where he is continuing his meter maid job. He prints out another ticket and puts in on the windshield of a red car. He wipes his sweat, Through the reflection, he sees tao

"Oh! Hey, little elephant boy fox guy" Junmyeon awkwardly says as he noticed Tao holding a jar, and red juice is pouring out of a rain gutter. Yifan is seen on top of a roof, melting the Jumbo-pop on a chimney grate. After he melts it completely, he tosses the stick down, slides down from the roof like a surfer, grabs the jars, and he and Tao walk inside their van and drive off. The bunny looks confused as he saw Tao driving the van. He follows them to Tundratown and saw the duo, they made popsicles through a unhygienic. Later, Yifan is seen carrying a cart of small Pawpsicles. He looks at the clock and it chimes 5:00. Lemmings are seen exiting Lemming Brothers Bank.

"Pawpsicles! Get your pawpsicles." The Sly fox said smirking. The lemmings one by one gone up to yifan, passing money then Yifan hands them the pawpsicles. They eat the pawpsicles and throw the sticks in the recycle cans in unison. Tao pops out from the recycle cans and pulls carts holding the discarded sticks to the van. Later, in Little Rodentia, a mouse foreman is working until he is halted by yifan putting the sticks in front of him.

"Lumber delivery!"

"Why is it red?" The foreman asked suspiciously 

"The color? Uhh... It's red wood." The fox said with his smirk, Junmyon watches from behind the grass and growls angrily, knowing he'd been conned.  
_______________________________________________________  
In an alley, Yifan is paying Tao his share, the boy - or should I say teen takes off his costume revealing ripped jeans and a plain tee.

"Thirty-nine, forty. There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy" Tao rolls his eyes and walks towards his van filled with spray paint 

" No kiss bye-bye for daddy?" Yifan flirts winking at tao, the teen spits out the pacifier and looks at yifan menacingly.

"You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off! Ciao! " Tao drives off playing angry music, revealing a glaring Junmyeon as Yifan eats one of his own "pawpsicles" he stops at the sight of him.

"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!" Junmyeon says angrily revealing his pout and furrowing his eyebrows. Yifan thought it was cute.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar, he is!" Yifan says pointing the other way; myeon looks but sees no one. He turns back and saw that Yifan disappeared, he turns the other way and sees Yifan walking the other way

" Hey! All right, slick Kris, you’re under arrest." The bunny says preparing the hand cuffs

"Aw you're calling me kris now? And Really arresting me, for what?" Yifan flirts, junmyeon notes that the man is a flirt

" Gee, I don’t know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising."

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care." The fox said bluntly walking away

" But!" Junmyeon said weakly

" You can’t touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born." Yifan says looking back at him winking

"You’re gonna want to refrain from calling me 'Carrots.'" Junmyeon said clearly offended to which yifan's eyes grew dark

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?" He said, his voice a little more taunting than before

"Uh, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow, I had like - 200 sibling and counting. Like Doyoung and -" 

"Okay whatever. Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, "Hey, look at me, I’m gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing “Kumbaya”!" Only to find - whoopsie - we don’t all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! he’s a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about him or his dreams or his 200 siblings. And soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Till, finally, he has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between his legs and his boop-able nose [to become... You're from Bunnyburrow, is that what you said? So how about a carrot farmer? Does that sound about right?" He said, analyzing him smirking as he saw junmyeon stunned, stunned that he didn't notice the rhino walking near her. Yifan took it upon himself to pull junmyeon by the waist creating an awkward pose for the two of them

" Be careful now, or it won’t just be your dreams getting crushed. " he winked junmyeon was flushed and pushed yifan away baking up.

"Hey, hey! No one tells me what I can or can’t be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler." he said angrily trying to make himself look intimidating (Read: Cute in yifan's perspective)

"All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can’t. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, and dumb bunny." He said pinching junmyeon's cheek

"I am not a dumb bunny." he said pouting, he felt a life-like sinking feeling.

"Right. And that's not wet cement." Junmyeon is seen up to his knees in cement; Three construction beavers take notice and glare at him. Yifan walks off as the bunny boy struggles to break loose.

"You'll never be a real cop. You’re a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there! And maybe by that time, I'll treat you on a date babe" yifan winks before turning at a corner, leaving Junmyeon upset flustered.  
_______________________________________  
Junmyeon returns to his apartment with small gray-tan clouds of dust erupt on the carpet due to his feet covered in cement powder. He enters his room puts his stuff on his desk and cycles sadly through songs on the radio with "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. playing. 

_swicth_  
"All by Myself" by Eric Carmen

 _swicth_  
"Can't Do Nuthin' Right" by Madisen Ward

 _swicth_  
"I, Loser" by Winston Marshall

 _swicth_  
"Not a Real Cop" by Michael Giacchino

"Aish" Junmyeons says angrily deciding to leave it there. He then puts a carrot for one container in the microwave. When it's finished, he takes it out, opens it, only to find one dried up carrot that makes a squeal noise from steam. The boy groans in disgust, holds it arm length out, and tosses it away. He thought about yifan earlier. 'That stupid fox' he thought annoyed.

'How dare he call me stupid' he said furrowing his eyebrows but then he realized 

_"You'll never be a real cop. You’re a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there! And maybe by that time, I'll treat you on a date babe"_ Did he really think he was cute? Was he going to get a date with a fox? Did he really call him babe? Junmyeon was getting all flustered, heat traveling all around his body. Then his phone rings. The bunny picks it up and saw that his parents are calling, he groans and puts on a forced smile, and answers her phone.

"Oh, hey parents!"

"Oh, there he is! Hi, sweetheart!" His mother says, he secretly rolls his eyes

"Hey there, Myeon The Man! How was your first day on the force?" His dad intercepts, junmyeon smiles telling his dad that it was fine.

"Wait a second... Holy jisoos, Bonnie, look at that!" his dad says pointing at his uniform

"Oh my sweet heaven! myeonie, are you a meter maid?" His mother asks, by the looks of it she was relieved 

"Oh, this - No! Oh, no. No, this is just a temporary thing!" he says meekly then his parents start talking fastly, he could only hear phrases like "Oh! It's the safest job on the force!" or " He's not a real cop!" or "Our prayers have been answered!" or "Glorious day!" and the like.

"Ho-ho! Meter maid, meter maid, meter maid, meter maid!" His parents chanted, making him a tad insecure.

" You know what, it's been a really long day, I should really" He didn't even say good bye, by that time his parents accidentally ended the call he sighed. he put down the phone and sits back, still depressed, as the music still plays.

"Hey, bunny, turn down that depressing music!" He heard the muffled voice of, sehun, his neighbor which name he learned from luhan screaming it all the dang time. he turned off the radio hesitantly not wanting to hear them.

"Leave the meter maid alone! Didn't you hear his conversation? he feels like a failure!" Luhan says defending him, still muffled.

"Oh, shut up!" Sehun retorts

"You shut up!" Luhan replies, their petty argument continued on. Junmyeon just tuned them out and he sighed

"Tomorrow's another day"  
_________________________  
The next day, Junmyeon is doing his duty again, A parking meter goes off and he puts a ticket on a car. A moose is angry grumbling at him muttering about it only expiring for 30 seconds.Another parking meter expired and the bunny puts a ticket on a tiny car, a mouse glaring at her.Another parking meter goes off and he puts another ticket on another car.

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead." a hippo says with her mother huffing as she pulls her away

"Uncool, Rabbit! My tax dollars pay your salary!" an angry animal shouts at him, junmyeon, bummed, goes inside his car and  
bangs his head on the steering wheel. muttering to himself that he was a real cop.

"Hey! Hey, hey! You, bunny!" a pig franticly shouts at him

"Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court." he says agitated 

"What are you talking about?! My shop! It was just robbed! Look, he's getting away! Well, are you a cop or not?!" 

"Oh Yeah I am, Don't worry, sir, I got this! Stop!" Junmyeon says running after the weasel

"Catch me if ya' can, cottontail!" junmyeon chases the weasel through Savannah Central. 

The chase continues and they arrive the entrance of Little Rodentia. He throws the bag over the gate and dives through the hole. Some mice run away as the weasel enters through the hole and catches the bag. Junmyeon slides through the entrance and looks for the thief.

"You! Freeze!" 

The thief steps on tiny cars with mice driving them and uses them as roller skates, he skates through between buildings and hops on them. junmyeon follows him and sees the other jumping on the buildings and tipping the last one in the process. The buildings topple each other like dominos. Junmyeon stands between the buildings and pushes them back in place. The mice scream and scurrying around. Junmyeon makes his way past them without stepping on them.He saw the weasel runnning away Junmyeon growls and goes after him. the thief notices a pipe, and inside a mouse panics. he dodges it, and then he notices more pipes. He dodges four pipes, feeling confident. Then he notices Junmyeon hanging from another pipe. he grabs him and spins around and sends him flying off. the weasel lands on a small flat building, The Big Donut. He sees Junmyeon coming at him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" The weasel smirks

"Have a donut, copper!" He kicks the donut sign, Junmyeon ducks. Not far away, byun baekhyun, a boy shrew, is seen walking down the street with his shrew friends carrying shopping bags.

"Oh my god, did you see those leopard print jeggings?" he giggled, His friends hear the donut thumping on the street, and they scream and run away.

Baekhyun notices the donut heading for him and screams. Junmyeon takes notice and catches the donut, which is just a few inches away from his head. baekhyun sees Junmyeon holding the donut sign.

" I love your eyeliner." junmyeon says smiling

"Aw... Thank you!" Baekhyun smiles  
____________________________________  
" Okay. You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else, Mr.kim jongdae was it?" Jeonghan says guilty, jeonghan knew no one cared for Kim Minseok the otter's case .

Jeonghan and Mr. Kim hear the doors open, Jeonghan gets startled, and jongdae watches curiously as A weasel is seen bound by the donut, rolling across the room. He hits the side of the desk, making jeonghan and jongdae both yelp with surprise, The cheetah accidentally drops his mirror in the process. Mr. kim looks curiously at the donut sign as it stops rolling. Junmyeon jumps through the open doorway, heroically and happily.

" I popped the weasel!"

"KIM" Junmyeon saw Chief Choi on the second-floor balcony, who points angrily to the left to meet him in his office. He then walks shamefully to the office, looking back to see jeonghan give him a thumbs up.

 

" Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions. " Choi Seungcheol, surely a sight everyone would kill to see, but at this time. Junmyeon feared being around him. Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars!" suddenly there was a ding from the intercom

" Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again." jeonghan says 

"Not now." seungcheol says unfazed 

" Okay I just didn't know if you wanted to take it this time, she seems really upset..." jeonghan replies

"not. now. " Officer Choi said annoyed

" Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop." junmyeon interrupts 

" Do you think the Mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me?!" The chief fumed

" But sir, if..." Junmyeon said meekly

" Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let-it-go." Seungcheol was about to fume more but jongdae enters the room distressed 

"Chief choi, please! Five minutes of your time, please!" He begged

" I'm sorry babe- I mean sir... I tried to stop him, he's super slippery...I gotta go sit down." Jeonghan said flustered. 

"Sir, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can." 

" My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Kim Minseok." Mr. Kim Says 

"Yes, I know." Officer Choi says disinterested,Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, feeling sorry for him.

"He's a Coffee shop owner. We have two beautiful children, I don't know what to tell them, He would never just disappear. that's just not him" Jongdae rambles anxiously worrying for his husband.

The two ramble on, with jongdae almost kneeling just to get the officer's attention. Junmyeon decided to interrupt 

" I will find him"

" Oh, thank you! Bless you, bless you little bunny! Take this, find my Minseok. Bring him home to me and my babies, please." Junmyeon smiles as he was hugged, he looks up to seungcheol glaring at him.

"Ahem... Mr. Kim , please wait out here." He ushered him out, jongdae still thanking them both. Chief Choi closes the door and turns to Junmyeon, angrily, clenching his teeth

" You're fired."

"What? Why?" Junmyeon says surprised

" Insubordination! Now I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case!" The chief opens the door revealing Mrs. Otterton with Assistant mayor Bellwether.

" I just heard Officer Kim is taking the case!"

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether!" Chief Choi says surprised

" The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so jazzed!" She excitedly typed away a text for the president sending it immediately 

"All right, well, I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys really need to... stick together, right?" bellwether smiles at him

"Like glue." Junmyeon replies, the sheep laughing at his pun.

"Good one. Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Junmyeon. Alright. Bye-bye!" She said walking away. Bellwether and Mr. Kim leave, Chief Choi with a fake smile closes the door. He sighs begrudgingly, Junmyeon waits for a response.

"48 hours. Solve it or you're fired" he sighed sitting back down. Junmyeon excitedly walks towards jeonghan's desk recieving the case file.

" Here you go! One missing otter!" The bunny opens the file, revealing little information. His face scrunches up, disappointed.

" That's it?!" He asked

" Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen. Leads: none, witnesses: none, and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none! Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one!" Jeonghan jokingly says but stops laughing as he saw junmyeon's ears droop. Junmyeon anylizes the lone photo of him. He looks around and saw, none other than an unknowing yifan walking in the photo he smirks.

"Idiot fox" Junmyeon says to himself

" Yeah, 'cause that... what does that mean?" Jeonghan says nearing him trying to join junmyeon's monologue. 

"It means...I have a lead." Junmyeon says a bit flustered, he immediately ran out leaving a confused jeonghan. The male just brushed it off deciding to go to his boyfriend's office to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah credits to my friend who watced zootopia a lot, they inspired me to write a fic because junmyeon is just a floof bunny. More ships to come ^^.
> 
> _______________
> 
> Also If I finish the original movie script I might at one shots where the exo boys (and some other groups) are citezens of zootopia. Just to relieve my writers block,,,, forgive my errors and stuff. I don't have a beta so,,,, Enjoy ^^;;;


End file.
